


Rochambeau: The Missing Pieces

by Break_So_Beautifully, kikabennet



Series: Rochambeau Universe [4]
Category: Do No Harm, Hamilton - Fandom, His Dark Materials, House MD, In the Heights
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scenes, Multi, Reunion Sex, Romance, Team as Family, scenes that don't fit anywhere else
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:41:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Break_So_Beautifully/pseuds/Break_So_Beautifully, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikabennet/pseuds/kikabennet
Summary: Missing scenes from the Rochambeau series. Some of these are the NSFW scenes and some are just ficlets that don't really fit anywhere else-maybe based on asks or we had plans for a particular scenario that didn't fit anywhere. Each chapter is rated in the tile. Enjoy!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Juan "Alvie" Alvarez/Ruben Marcado, Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Series: Rochambeau Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081637
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. Missing Ruben and Alvie scene from Part 2: Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> So we kept NSFW stuff out of the actual fic, but that doesn't mean they didn't happen. They are posted here as well as general fun or funny or fluffy stuff that just didn't make it into Rochambeau. If you have a particular idea for a ficlet piece, don't hesitate to suggest it in the comments or as always, check us out on Tumblr!

**Missing Ruben and Alvie scene from Part 2: Chapter 5**

Alvie gently and slowly pulls the sweater over Ruben’s head. 

“So stupid handsome,” Alvie murmurs, pulling back to run his hand down Ruben’s bare chest. Every scar he knows by heart because he’s seen them. Hell, he’s drawn them from memory-long before he’d ever met Ruben. 

“I think you’re wearing your rose colored glasses,” Ruben chuckles softly, but lets out a shaky sigh as Alvie replaces his hand with his lips, kissing one of those jagged, ugly marks. 

“Ruben,” he breathes, pulling back, making eye contact, his pupils dilated with want.

Ruben nods, understanding and he and Alvie barely make it to the bed, connected at the mouth as they tumble onto the mattress. Alvie lets out a little whine of pain and Ruben says, “Sorry”. 

They both shift now, careful of Alvie’s sling, and continue to kiss. Alvie’s bottom lip is busted, which Ruben is very careful about as he uses his tongue to part between his lips. Alvie moans into his mouth, his hands blindly finding their way through Ruben’s curls. He grinds his hips against Ruben’s softly. Ruben kisses over every bruise on his face before once again returning to his mouth. 

“How do you…” Ruben pulls back for air, gently fingering the bruise on Alvie’s right cheek. 

Alvie knows what he’s asking and smiles at how stupid adorable it is. 

“You fuck me,” he says, kissing him. “Brief Gatorade break…”

“And then you...me…” Ruben says, kissing him back.

Alvie groans softly at Ruben’s words and then places his hands carefully on the waistband of Ruben’s pants. Ruben continues to kiss him-not just his mouth but all over his face and behind his ear and down his neck, and his breathing hitches slightly as Alvie snakes his hand into his pants and inside his boxers. 

It takes a bit of fumbling to get clothes off, especially since Alvie’s arm is in a sling, that takes extra time, but once they’re ready, there’s another problem. 

“I don’t have...” Ruben blushes. 

“I do,” Alvie says, pointing to the small uniform dresser. “I mean it’s baby oil, but...it’ll work…”

“Condoms?” Ruben asks. 

“In there too,” Alvie says, watching as Ruben goes over. “Second drawer, under my shirts.”

“Where did you get this stuff?” Ruben asks, smiling a little.

“The drug store,” Alvie says, shrugging one shoulder. 

“You anticipated company?” Ruben asks, coming back over to the bed.

“I knew the second you moved in here with me I’d need it eventually,” Alvie says, grinning.

Ruben blushes at that and rolls the condom on with a bit of fumbling. He looks at Alvie. 

“Have you ever done this before?” Alvie asks.

“Not with a guy...no,” Ruben confesses, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve, uh, watched porn.”

Alvie laughs at that. “Not _exactly_ the same, but it’s okay, Benny. I got you.”

He talks Ruben through how to prep him, making sure he’s giving just as much physical feedback as he is verbal. Ruben starts with one baby oil coated finger, then two, and by the time he’s on his third, Alvie is nodding, biting his bottom lip. 

“‘s good, Benny,” he breathes. “I’m good. I’m ready.” 

Ruben leans over him, kissing him deeply and Alvie uses his free hand to prop a pillow under his lower back.

“Sorry,” Ruben breathes, pushing into him. “I could have done that for you.”

“No big,” Alvie says. “Well, _kind of_ big.”

They both let out shaky laughs and then it’s reduced to breathing and kissing again and Alvie’s telling Ruben, “You’re so good, Ruben. So stupid good. The best.”

Ruben knows he’s close, a lot sooner than he’d like, so he takes Alvie in his hand and it’s like magic when they come together. He collapses onto him and Alvie kisses his neck, chuckling softly. 

“Your hair,” he says. “It’s staticy.”

Ruben pulls out of him and rolls over. “Huh?”

The lights flicker.

“Oh no,” he says. “Should I put on my bands?”

“Nah.” Alvie breathes. “Let the other guys wonder what’s happening. Usnavi probably knows.”

Ruben groans, placing an arm over his eyes. Alvie touches the stab mark on his stomach. “So beautiful,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the indentation. 

\---

Alvie gets up long enough to shrug on sweatpants and pecks Ruben on the lips before disappearing. When he returns, he has two bottles of blue Gatorade and Ruben laughs. 

“You were serious,” he says, taking the drink. He’s grateful though because he _is_ thirsty.

“Gotta hydrate,” Alvie says. “Yeah?”

They linger in each other’s company, chugging some of the fruit drink-Alvie chugging all of his actually- and then says, “Where were we?”

“You were gonna fuck me,” Ruben chuckles flatly, his arm, above his head. He looks so relaxed and at peace. 

“Not sure if I wanna fuck you,” Alvie says, rubbing his chin. “Or blow you.”

“I’ve never…” Ruben blushes now. He shrugs. “Had one.”

“Never had a blow job?” Alvie’s eyes widen. “Ruben Marcado! I get to be your first?”

Ruben turns red. “Tell the neighborhood, why don’t you?”

“I’m totally sucking you off,” Alvie says, grinning. He gestures at his sling. “Might need to, uh, shift a little.”

So they do shift, Ruben sitting on the edge of the bed and Alvie on the floor and Ruben knows why all of the guys in his dormitory in college never shut up about this. Alvie looks _amazing_ in between his legs and Ruben can’t decide if he enjoys that more or the way he _feels_. He dares to put his hands in Alvie’s short hair and to his delight, Alvie encourages it, taking his free hand to navigate Ruben’s where he wanted it, mimicking the motions from his ear to the nape of his neck. 

“Shit….” Ruben breathes. “Alvie...hey...I’m…”

Alvie doesn’t let up. He only seems to work harder and when Ruben finally comes, Alvie keeps on until Ruben motions for him to stop. Alvie wipes cum from his mouth and licks it off his hand and Ruben feels that alone brings blood back to his dick. 

“Fuck me…” he tells him, daring to gently prod Alvie back up onto the bed, kissing him again. 

Alvie’s a lot more precise than Ruben. His hands are magic and he tells Ruben everything he’s going to do before he does it.

“Two fingers, Benny,” he breathes into his ear after having already inserted one, finding that spot that makes Ruben writhe and whimper. 

When he’s at three fingers, massaging Ruben’s insides to the point that Ruben feels he might pass out, he breathes into Alvie’s neck, “‘m ready.”

“You sure?” Alvie kisses the corner of his mouth, still massaging his prostate gently. 

Ruben nods. Alvie reminds him to let him know when it’s too much and starts slowly, pausing to read Ruben’s face. 

“Good?” Alvie breathes, and his body wants to keep going, but he’s going to make sure it’s okay with Ruben. 

“Give me a minute?” Ruben breathes, and then nods encouragingly.

When Alvie’s all the way in, he goes slowly until Ruben asks him to move faster and when Alvie comes, he feels something hot and sticky on his lower abdomen. Ruben’ trembling beneath him, his breathing uneven and shaky. 

“Did you…?” Alvie feels Ruben’s stomach and then his own. He chuckles softly. 

“Is that...okay?” Ruben asks, making a face as Alvie smears some of it on his stomach. 

“Yeah, more than okay,” Alvie says. “Do you know how flattering that is? Didn’t even know you were hard again.”

He pulls out and rolls over, kissing him. 

“So lucky,” he murmurs. “Stupid lucky.”

“The most lucky?” Ruben guesses, learning Alvie-speak a little more everyday.

Alvie grins. “The most lucky, yeah.”

“What did you want to tell me?” Ruben asks, touching some of Alvie’s sweaty hair. “At the facility?”

“That I love you,” Alvie says. “Crazy love you. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.”

Ruben pulls him against him, kissing him again.

“I love you,” he says softly. His eyes are wet.

“Benny, don’t cry,” Alvie says, tearing up too. “Geez.” 

“I didn’t want you to say it,” Ruben says. “I thought if you said it back there then something terrible would happen and I wouldn’t see you again.”

“Jason didn’t deserve your kindness, you know,” Alvie says, sighing deeply. He clumsily sits up since he can’t use two arms and gets his vape off the nightstand, taking a drag. “He didn’t deserve you.”

Ruben looks at him questioningly. 

“I saw all that,” Alvie confesses. “It didn’t make any sense back then, but it does now, and I’d do anything to keep you safe from him.”

“And I’d do anything to keep you safe from him too,” Ruben tells him. 

\-------

Ruben is laying on his back, one arm under his head and one thrown out the side so Alvie can use it as a pillow. It’s not dawn yet, but it’s close. The sky outside their window has shifted from black to a deep indigo. 

He idly runs his free hand over the brand on his chest. Ian. They hadn’t found Ian. He was out there, free. Ruben took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He’s in that sleepy place where one drifts between dreams and wakefulness. 

He drifts back to Jamaica subconsciously. He’s on his back, it hurts from the fresh beating he’d just taken, the brand is fresh on his chest. Not fresh, still being applied. Ruben whimpers and shifts, trying to get away from the glowing metal tip of the hanger burning Ian’s name into his chest. He can’t move. 

“Stop. It hurts. Ian, please. Please stop.” He’s crying and begging. It’s so real, so fresh. He feels Ian shift where he’s sitting across his thighs. “No. Please, no more.”

“Ruben?” 

“Ian, stop.”

“Ruben.”

Ruben squirms and twists, but he can’t get away. 

“Benny! Benny, wake up.” 

Ruben’s eyes fly open. Alvie has moved to sit on his thighs, he’s leaning over him with Ruben’s face between his hands. 

Ruben can feel that his cheeks are wet. He starts to cry for real. He hasn't had a nightmare like this in a while. 

“Shh. Shh. Benny, it’s okay. You’re safe. Ian ain’t here. It’s just me. It’s just Alvie. Shh. Shh.” Alvie pressed his lips to Ruben’s cheek, his jaw, his forehead. 

Ruben brings his hands up and wraps them around Alvie’s shoulders. He buries his face in his neck. Alvie keeps kissing him, reassuring him that he’s safe. Ruben clings to Alvie like he can't believe he's actually awake and not still stuck in his nightmare.

“You kicked his ass yesterday. Sent him flyin’ into a wall. He can’t hurt you. He can’t. He’s gone. Shh. You’re a total badass,” Alvie reassures. 

Ruben manages a small, tearful laugh at that and lets his head fall back on his pillow. Alvie squirms down a bit to rest his head on Ruben’s chest. He presses his ear down so he can hear Ruben’s slowly steadying heart rate. Alvie can feel the ridges of the brand against his cheek. 

They lay like this for a while, both of them holding onto each other as Ruben calms from his bad dream. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Alvie asks quietly. He turns his head and kisses the brand on Ruben’s chest, then props his head up to look at Ruben. The sky is a pre dawn grey outside the window now. The sun will be up any minute. 

“He’s out there. He’s free. He could be hurting someone else right now like… the way he… what he did to me. I could have stopped him. And I didn’t and he got away.”

“You’re not a killer, Ruben. You’re too… too gentle for that. It’s not your fault that Lawless is an idiot who didn’t keep him locked up when he had him.”

“What if… what if he comes back. He’s a monster. The things he’s capable of…” Ruben shudder’s beneath Alvie. “The things he’s done… What if we can’t stop him next time. What if it only worked this time because he wasn’t expecting it? Like, what if he’s better prepared next time.”

“Then we’ll face it. Together. Now, what happened in your dream?”

“It’s… It’s nothing.”

“I tell you my dreams. Even when they’re bad.”

Ruben smiles at him and runs his hands up and down Alvie’s back. “I was in Jamaica. He… he was on top of me… doing… doing this.” Ruben motions to the brand on his chest. “I couldn’t move cause I was tied to the bed… and… it hurt. He was hurting me. It was just… so damn vivid.”

Alvie kisses the brand again and then starts to languidly trace over it while he talks. “Was it bad all the time there?”

“No. But it was never good. Some days he and Jason just ignored me. Those were the best days, but they were long and lonely.”

“I wish they were dead. I wish I could kill them myself.” Alvie says quietly. “I hate them for what they did to you; for hurting you.”

Ruben takes Alvie’s hand and kisses the back of it, “I don’t.” He raises his gaze and looks up at Alvie through his eyelashes. “If they hadn’t done what they did, I might not have ever met you.” He reaches up to cup Alvie’s cheek. “I wouldn’t wish what happened to me on anyone, but I’m glad it led me here.” He gently runs his fingers through Alvie’s short hair. 

“The marks,” Alvie says, kissing the corner of his mouth. “They’re not his anymore.”

He sucks in his breath as he feels Alvie’s hand ghost over the brand and then trail down to the indented stab mark.

“Then whose are they? I’m not sure I’m ready to call them mine. To own them. I’m still getting used to the fact that they’re always going to be there. My own reflection catches me off guard sometimes.”

Alvie shifts so he can trade his hands for his mouth. He kisses one scar after the other, slowly and with purpose.

“Every mark,” he says in between kisses. “They're mine now.”

Ruben gasps as he feels Alvie’s mouth ghosting over each and every scar on his abdomen and chest. Every kiss is strategic, covering the painful memories. 

“Alvie…” is all he can manage to say. 

Alvie continues down his torso, placing wet kisses here and there. When he gets back up to his face, he smiles, his lips so close to Ruben’s, but not touching. 

“I saw you,” he says, a little shyly. “Before Jamaica.”

“Before? How? There was nothing interesting about me before other than I had a crappy, demanding coworker. Why would you see me?”

“Because you and me fit together,” Alvie says and then waggles his eyebrows, pulling back a little. “If you know what I mean.”

He buries his face into Ruben’s neck, kissing and sucking on a spot behind his ear.

“I saw,” he says into Ruben’s ear. “How stupid smart you were. How nice…”

He looks at him, his hand snaking its way into the front of Ruben’s sweats. 

“How naughty,” he grins. “Mmm...wanna fuck you. Can I fuck you?”

“Hmmm. I was sort of hoping you’d be _up_ for that. It’s early and you’re usually still asleep,” Ruben says, pulling him in for another kiss. “After last night, I think we’re both going to either get a lot less sleep or we’re going to have to head to bed a lot earlier.” Ruben pitches his hips upward pressing himself harder into Alvie’s hand. 

Alvie works to slowly jerk Ruben off, grinning as Ruben bites his bottom lip.

“You look so beautiful,” Alvie says. “All flustered and shit.”

He gives him a quick kiss before getting off and rolling over to get the lube and condoms from last night.

“You still good?” Alvie asks. “After last night? Not...you know, sore or nothin’?”

“Maybe just a little. But, I want this. I want you. This type of soreness is nothing. It’s good.” 

“Nah.” Alvie shrugs, popping the cap of the baby oil. “Got a better idea.” 

He coats a few of his fingers and preps himself. He grins as Ruben watches him, his own hand going down his pants.

“Lee ain’t the only cowboy around here,” Alvie says and Ruben snort laughs, covering his eyes with his arm.

“Oh my god. I am going to think about that every time I look at him now,” Ruben says, shaking with silent giggles. He watches Alvie with a look of combined amusement and awe. 

“Wish I had a hat,” Alvie says, continuing with the joke. He grips the edge of Ruben’s sweats and yanks them down, at the same time, pressing himself down to swallow Ruben’s mouth in a deep kiss. Careful of his sling, he positions himself, his head dropping as he feels pleasure and Ruben’s hands on his hip bones.

“So good,” he laughs in a breathy way. “Never done this, you know.”

“Maybe I should have the hat? What is it they say… Save a horse, ride a cowboy?” Ruben jokes, as he runs his hands up and down Alvie’s thighs. 

“That’s right,” Alvie says, finding a rhythm that works. “Maybe we _both_ get hats.”

He whines a little and places his palm against the Ruben’s torso, right over the brand.

“Fuck…” he says quietly. “So handsome. So stupid...perfect.”

It’s an awkward angle, but he manages to lean down to kiss him briefly, though not very properly. 

Ruben moans and bites down on his own arm across his face . He moves his hips to meet Alvie’s rhythm. “God you look so damn hot right now. How is this really happening?” he pants out. He’s trying so hard to be quiet. One of these days they’re going to have to go somewhere where they won’t need to worry about a house full of people. He gasps again as Alvie quickens his pace. 

“Benny?” He takes Ruben’s hand and places it on his dick. 

He comes shortly after Ruben, both of them sort of melting into a pile of boneless limbs, kind of lazily making out with each other until they just settle.

“Do you think-” Alvie asks aloud. “Alex would let me get tested? I was clean last time-like maybe...whenever I wasn’t at the facility-but I’d like to, you know.” 

He smiles as Ruben wrinkles his nose at the discarded condom. He kisses the corner of his mouth. 

“You don’t… don’t need another test. It was in your file. Rochambeau… They ran tests for STIs. You’re clean. I thought… I thought you knew. I thought you weren’t sure about me.”

Alvie raises his head from the pillow, his hair messy and sticking up.

“So...we’re both clean?” He asks, his eyebrows raised. “Would you… be okay… with…” he grins, nuzzling his cheek against Ruben’s. 

“Y-yeah. I mean, I’ve never really… not ‘til you. So… So yeah. I would.” Ruben splutters, his face rather red in the rising sunlight outside their window. 

Alvie slaps his arm. 

“‘s gonna be so good, Benny!” He says, sitting up, fumbling for his sweatpants. “Let’s go get breakfast. I’m starved. I’m also gonna ask Lee if he has an extra cowboy hat we can have.” 

As he starts to get up, Ruben pulls him back down muttering, “don’t you dare.”

Alvie lands on him with an 'oomph' but he's laughing.

"Okay, okay," he laughs softly, kissing Ruben again. "Damn." 

In all of his time locked up in Jamaica and then in Rochambeau, Ruben never thought he could lovingly fool around in bed with someone. He never thought someone would kiss him and touch him and call him beautiful after Ian promised that nobody would ever want to touch him after he marked him up. But here he is, snorting as Alvie places his chin on Ruben's shoulder, tickling his neck with his lips, his hand running up and down Ruben's scarred arm telling him how 'stupid handsome' he is, and Ruben believes him. Because it's Alvie.

In all of his depressive lows and precognitive nightmares and entrapment at the Rochambeau facility, he didn't think the 'man of his dreams' would quite literally be the man from his dreams. But now here he is, sitting in bed eating Raisin Bran cereal with bananas and almond milk laughing and snuggling with the man he'd been dreaming about since he was a fucked up diagnosed bipolar seventeen year old. And he knows Ruben is the one because of how he kisses him and melts into his touches. Ruben, who goes out of his way to avoid physical contact with others, is leaning on him, bands off, guard down. 

They have no regrets, if it means being together like this. 

  
[As always, come to talk to us on tumblr!](https://rochambeauuniverse.tumblr.com/)

  
  
  



	2. Missing Alexander and Pippa scene from Part 2: Chapter 5

Alexander keeps hold of Pippa’s hand as he leads her to his bedroom and then closes the door behind him. Pippa wraps her arms around him, her hands tangling into his hair. He finds himself being pushed back against the door. 

Pippa giggles into his mouth. 

Alex literally sweeps her off her feet and carries her over to his bed. They continue to kiss as he lays her down. She tugs at his shirt and he obliges, stopping the press of his lips to hers only long enough for her to pull his shirt over his head. 

She pulls her own shirt over her head and he gasps. She’s more beautiful than he could imagine. Every bit of her is flawless. 

It’s been a while since he’s been with someone, at least since he’s been with someone that matters. One thing he’s learned in the last 200 years is that a bra is way easier to remove than a corset. 

With a twist of his fingers and a shrug of her shoulders they‘re both open and bare, pressed skin to skin against each other. He feathers kisses down the column of her neck and across her collarbone, her shoulder and the upper part of her arm. She clings to him, her lips pulling gently at the point where his jaw joins with his throat. She nips ever so lightly and he gasps into her skin. 

God he’s missed this. Missed her. HIs hands glide down to her hips. Her hands trail down his back in a similar fashion. She slides her palms into the waistband of his jeans. He groans as she moves her hands around to his front and popps the button of his pants before sliding the zipper down. 

Taking her lean, he follows suit and quickly unfastens her jeans as well. Together they both wriggle out of their pants and undergarments. They stare at each other, hands exploring in soft tender caresses. 

“Alex… I… I haven’t… I mean… It’s been a while.”

“Trust me, it’s been even longer for me.” They both laugh. “You know they say it’s like riding a bike.”

“Show me.”

He shifts her so that she’s on her back. He takes a hold of her ankle and moves her so that she’s open to him. He looks at her, keeping eye contact as he lowers his head. He rubs his cheek along the inside of her right thigh and then her left, drawing small sighs from her. He moves closer to the apex of her thighs and nuzzles at the soft curls there, inhaling her scent. She moans as his tongue darts out to take the first taste. 

He’s tentative, taking his time as he explores the folds of her most intimate and sensitive parts. Pippa drops her head back to the pillow and arches into him when his tongue finally curls around her clit, letting out a sharp moan. He closes his lips over the bundle of nerves and sucks gently before moving back down and letting his tongue enter her. 

It doesn’t take him long to get her to where she’s sighing and panting in desperation with her fingers once again tangled in his hair. He moves back up to her clit and as he sucks, he lets just the barest hint of his teeth graze her tender flesh and she comes undone beneath him. 

He continues to work her with his tongue and his lips. Despite the cool air in the room, she’s covered with a thin sheen of sweat. She’s humming in pleasure, soft cries and wordless murmurs. 

Alex hums in reply against her and she cries out again. He decides it’s time to up the ante a bit more. He slides two fingers into her and he can feel she’s slick with arousal and her previous orgasm. He scissors his fingers inside of her and then curls them expertly. He may be out of practice, but some things you never forget. She arches towards him again and he rasps his tongue over the sensitive bud once again. He pushes his fingers deeper into her and repeats the action with his tongue. 

Pippa has long since lost the ability of coherent speech and when Alex adds a third finger and nips again at her clit, he feels her shudder and tense convulsively as she comes for the second time. 

He looks up at her through his eyelashes. Her chest is heaving as she comes down from her second high. He kisses up her belly and between the soft mounds of her breasts before moving up neck, across her jaw and finally back to her lips. 

She wraps her arms around him, holding tightly to his shoulders. 

When they pull back for air, she breathes out, “I’d… I’d forgotten about that. How talented you are with your mouth. Now I remember, it’s not just useful for making arguments.”

“Hmmm. Glad to know it still works for you.”

“Hell yes it does,” Pippa says with a broad smile. She pulls him back in and can still taste herself on his lips. And there’s something so blindingly surreal about that that she can’t even comprehend why they’ve waited so long to be together. 

When they separate again, Alex has tears in his eyes. “I’ve wanted this for so long. Missed you for so long that I thought the ache would never leave.”

“Oh, my Alexander, don’t cry,” she whispers into his ear. “I’m here. I’m right here. I’m only sorry it’s taken me this long to come back to you. I should have known. I should have known that first day at Rochambeau when I could feel your swirl of confused emotions. I could sense it. Doubt, hope, fear, love, all mingling as one in a confusing rush the moment you looked into my eyes.”

He laughs against her, his face buried in the nape of her neck. 

He tangles their legs together and she can’t help but feel his erection nudging against her. She grinds against his thighs to encourage him towards the next step. 

“You don’t need to wait any longer, Alexander. I’m yours. I think I always have been.”

Alex turns them so that they’re laying along each other’s side. He runs his hands from her shoulders, down her arm, the curve of her hip and down her thigh. She sucks in a breath when he catches the back of her knee and hitches her leg over his. Her cups the back of her head, his fingers buried in her thick hair at the base of her skull. He slides his tongue along her lips and she parts them for him. He lets his tongue slide past hers, gently exploring. Every tiny step closer to each other is bathed in gentleness and tenderness. Neither wants to rush the moment, but they’re desperate to be closer. 

Pippa sighs as she feels him pressing against her. 

She pulls back to breath out, “I’m good. I’m ready. Don’t wait anymore.”

And he doesn’t. Alex deepens his kiss as he slides into her. He moves them again so that he’s on top, holding his weight carefully so she doesn’t feel smothered. Their hands continually move over each other as they find a rhythm that has them panting and gasping into the other’s mouth. 

Alex moves his lips to softly bite along her neck and collarbone. It’s not enough to leave a mark, but it’s enough to heighten the connection and sensation coursing through her. She keeps her fingers in his hair, letting them twist and curl through the soft strands. 

They move together, their bodies rising to meet each other. They can’t get enough and yet it’s overwhelming all at the same time. 

Pippa rolls them to change position so that she’s on top, her hair cascading down to tickle his chest and shoulders. She twines their fingers together on either side of his head. Their pace quickens and it only takes a few more thrusts before she’s shattering and quaking again, The fluttering of her walls around him is enough to drag him over the edge with her and she lets her body fall onto his, draping across his chest. 

Their both gasping and panting together and neither says anything for several long moments as they enjoy the glow of their coupling.

Pippa presses soft, open mouthed kisses along his shoulder and up his neck. ALex runs his hands gently up and down her spin, his fingers gently caressing each little bump. 

“I love you,” he whispers. “I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. Just as I loved you 200 years ago.”

“I love you too, Alexander. I would have loved you even if I didn’t have Eliza’s memories. I only held back because I sensed loss every time that you thought about me. Love was there too, but it was a sad emotion.”

“That’s because I never dared to hope that you would want me. That you would remember. And it was hard to know, to see you so close to me and know that you weren’t her.” He smiles at her with bright eyes. “And then you were in my arms and you were repeating that last conversation we had and I… I could see it in your eyes that you recognized me differently. The way you touched my cheek. It was so something that Eliza would do and a way you had never touched me before.”

She touches his cheek again. “I’m so glad you didn’t let Usnavi put the memories back. Some of them are painful, but I want them. I want all of them.”

“Painful?”

“Yes,” she whispers. “You… You died. Philip died. That whole Reynolds affair.”

Alex groans. “I’m so sorry. So very sorry. In all my long years, it remains my number one regret, my love. My number one regret.”

“Don’t. Let it go, Alex. Time has passed. I’m not the same as she was and I doubt very much that you are the same person you were all those years ago. You were a loud mouthed, arrogant, hot head. I loved you for your confidence, but it got you into trouble. I like that you are so much more quiet, careful in your speech and grounded now.”

“Hmm. We shall see. I made it my goal back then to spend every minute trying to make it up to Eliza. I’ll have to try to make it so that you know how much I love you and that I’m not going to waste a second chance with you.”

“I already know.”

She lays her head on his chest and pulls the blankets up over the two of them. Alex lazily caresses her arms and her back as they both slowly drift off to a warm, satiated, well-earned sleep. 

\----

It’s hours later when Alex stirs. It’s still dark outside. He’s bleary-eyed and sleep-confused. He’s aware of a warm body next to him and he nearly rolls away from the presence in his bed. In 200 hundred years, he’s never allowed anyone to stay the night in his bed. He’s had hookups and other encounters, but never an overnight stay. It just never felt right. It’s his rule, he falls asleep alone. 

The memories of the previous day and the previous night flood back to his waking mind. Instead of the instinct to pull away, he ‘s suddenly infused with warmth and love and he pulls Pippa closer and it feels like he’s home for the first time in centuries. He’s asleep once again within seconds, a deep, dreamless sleep found only in absolutely contentment. 


End file.
